Welcome to my life
by Hiryna
Summary: Songfic. Des questions que se pose Harry Potter au sujet de Draco Malefoy, son éternel ennemi.


**Disclaimer :** Ni la chansons, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent.

**Genre : **Drama/Songfic.

**Résumé :** Songfic. Des questions que se pose Harry, au sujet de Draco Malefoy.

**Notes :** Ceci est le premier texte que je poste, donc soyez indulgent. N'ayez pas peur de faire des critiques, je suis là pour les lires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Welcome To My Life (Bienvenue Dans Ma Vie) ***_

**Do you ever feel like breaking down ?** - **T'es tu jamais senti rabaissé ?**  
Je me le demande. Est-ce d'une grande importance ? Ayant des parents au service de Lord Voldemort, je suppose que c'est le cas. Mais... un Malefoy se rabaisse-t-il ?

**Do you ever feel out of place ? **- **As tu déjà senti que tu n'étais pas à ta place ?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong** - **Comme si d'une certaine manière tu n'étais pas chez toi**

J'en doute. Tu es si fier de ton sang, de ta noblesse, de ta beauté, ... de ton pouvoir. Un Malefoy est chez lui partout. Être un Malefoy fais de toi un roi, n'est ce pas ?  
**And no one understands you ?** - **Et que personne ne te comprenait ?**

Personne ne t'as jamais compris et ne te comprendras jamais mieux que moi, je le sais, je le sens. Tu seras toujours mon ennemi, et je serais toujours le tiens. C'est comme ça.  
**Do you ever wanna run away ?** - **As tu déjà voulu fuir ?**

Tu y as sans doute déjà songé, mais c'est ta vie et c'est ainsi. Tu n'est pas lâche, tu ne fuiras jamais, mais tu ne sais pas, si tu dois t'en montrer fier ou non.  
**Do you lock yourself in your room** - **T'es tu enfermé dans ta chambre**  
**With the radio on turned up so loud** - **Avec la radio à fond**  
**And no one hears you screaming** - **Pour que personne ne t'entende hurler**

J'aimerais que ce soit vrai, non pas pour me réjouir de ta faiblesse, mais pour me dire que tu as un coeur, et qu'il n'est pas fait de pierre. Mais un Malefoy ne laisse jamais voir derrière son masque, pas vrai ?  
**No you don't know what it's like** - **Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est**

Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu n'es pas moi, et ne me connaît pas. Mais je suis amer que tu ne saches pas. Je connaîs ta vie, pourquoi n'es tu pas plus curieux de connaitre la mienne ?  
**When nothing feels alright** - **Quand tout va mal**  
**You don't know what it's like to be like me...** - **Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi**

Et je ne te le souhaite pas, la douleur des pertes dû à la guerre, c'est moi qui les ressent le plus. Je suis l'espoir, mais comment puis-je en donner si je n'en ai pas moi-même ?  
**To be hurt, to feel lost **- **D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu**

Blessé sûrement, perdu non. Les Doloris de Voldemort font leurs effet, n'est ce pas ? Je le ressens à travers ton attitude, tes paroles sont dûres pour que je ressente ta douleur. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, le souffrance fait partie de moi.  
**To be left out in the dark **- **D'être laissé dans l'obscurité**

J'en doute, tu es riche et tu es beau, tu es dans la lumière. Et puis Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, sont là pour veiller à ce que cela ne se produise pas, sans doute.  
**To be kicked when you're down** - **D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond**

Je pense que Lord Voldemort se chargera personnellement de ton cas, si tu failli à ta tâche. Mais je ne pense pas une minute que ce moment arrivera. Quoi qu'il te demande, tu acceptera.  
**To feel like you've been pushed around** - **De se laisser marcher sur les pieds**

Ils te respectent et te craignent tous, mais ce n'est que le nom des Malefoy, je serais toi, ce serait pareil, le comprends tu seulement ?  
**To be on the edge of breaking down** - **D'être sur le point de t'effondrer**  
Non, tu n'as jamais ressenti ça. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est mon boulot de m'effondrer. Mais peut-être que si c'était ton cas, tu te relevrais mieux que moi.

**And no one's there to save you** - **Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver**  
Mais qui te sauverais ? Tu es detestable. Malgré ton caractère je serais peut-être le seul à le faire... à te sauver. Même si tout le monde sait que toi tu ne le ferais pas pour moi.

**No you don't know what it's like** - **Non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait**  
**Welcome to my life** - **Bienvenue dans ma vie**  
J'aurais aimé pouvoir partager ta vie. Être ton meilleur amie par exemple. J'envie tellement ce Blaise Zabinni, à qui tu as accordé cette place.

**Do you wanna be somebody else ?** - **As tu déjà voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ?**

Je me demande si un jour tu m'as envié. Pas pour moi, non, mais pour ma célébrité. Je te l'aurais donné volontiers, peut-être aurais-tu été quelqu'un de différent si tu l'avais eu... cette fichue célébritée. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, tu es imprévisible.  
**Are you sick of feeling so left out ?** - **Es-tu épuisé de te sentir tellement abandonné**

Moi ? Oui, j'ai beau avoir des amis, ils ne combleront jamais le manque d'amour. Ginny Weasley aurait été parfaite pour prendre le rôle, encore aurat-il fallut que je lui rende la pareille en tombant à mon tour, amoureux d'elle. Mais toi, je pense que tu es fait pour être entouré de monde.  
**Are you desperate to find something more** - **Désespères-tu de trouver quelque chose de plus**

**Before your life is over ? - Avant la fin de ta vie**

Cette Astoria Greengrass à laquelle tes parents souhaitent te voir marié, sera certainement le petit plus de ta vie, plus tard, tes enfants le seront également. Mais la question est, les aimeras tu comme ils en ont besoin, et comme ils le méritent ?

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate ? **- **Es-tu emprisonné à l'intérieur d'un monde que tu hais ?**

Certainement, je pense que c'est le cas de tout le monde à cause de Voldemort. Ce monde est sombre, ce monde est la haine. Si je ne savais pas que des milliers de personnes comptaient sur moi, je le donnerai volontiers à Tom Jedusor. Ce monde est à son image.  
**Are you sick of everyone around ? - En as-tu assez des gens qui t'entourent ?**

**With the big fake smiles - Avec ces faux grands sourires**

**And stupid lies - Et ces stupides mensonges**

Pansy Parkinson qui te suit comme son ombre, doit te sembler pénible. En comparaisont, moi j'ai beaucoup de monde que je commence à haïr. La plupart sont ceux que je considère comme hypocrites. **  
While deep inside your bleeding - Pendant qu'à l'intérieur tu saignes**

Tu serais heureux de ma souffrance. Moi, de la tienne, oui, car elle te ferait paraître plus humain à mes yeux. Mais un Malefoy n'est pas humain, n'est-ce-pas ?**  
No you don't know what it's like - Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est**

Et tu ne la sauras sans doute jamais. Tu t'es trouvé une bonne êtoile, meilleure que la mienne en tout cas, qui a décidé de ne pas se préoccuper de mon sort. Qui le ferait d'ailleurs ?**  
When nothing feels alright - Quand tout va mal**  
**You don't know what it's like to be like me... - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi...**

Car tu ne l'es pas. Tu es Draco Malefoy, sang-pur, issus de famille riche et noble, à la beauté glaciale caractéristique des Malefoy, et futur mangemort.**  
No one ever lied straight to your face - Personne ne t'a jamais menti en face**

Non, certainement pas. Moi, toute ma vie n'a été peuplés que de mensonges et de non-dit. Albus Dumbledore, que je vous hais !!**  
No one ever stabs you in the back - Personne ne t'a jamais poignardé dans le dos**

Tu faisais parti de ces personnes, mais contrairement à elles, tu le faisais en face. Encore une fois tu arrivais à te démarquer du monde qui m'entourait.**  
You might think I'm happy - Tu t'imagines que je suis heureux**

Sans doute, penses-tu que la célébritée fait le bonheur de l'homme, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Pourquoi moi ? Etais-je le plus apte à réussir cette mission ?**  
But I'm not gonna be ok - Mais je ne vais pas bien**

C'est ma malédiction, je suis pas fait pour vivre heureux.

Je suis le " Sauveur ", je me dois de montrer l'exemple, que ce soit pour vivre, ou pour mourir. Le monde est cruel, mais que vous imaginiez vous ? Vivre dans l'harmonie ? Si c'est la cas, détrompez vous, ou bien continuez à rêver.**  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted - Les gens t'ont toujours donné ce que tu voulais**

Oui tu as tout eu, peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Tu en as eu plus que ta part, tu as pris la mienne, mais même avec ça, es-tu heureux ? Cela fait-il ton bonheur ? **  
You never had to work - Tu n'as jamais eu à travailler**

Non, tu n'auras jamais à le faire, ou peut-être seulement en tant que mangemort. Moi si, mais pour t'opposer, être un Auror. Ennemi un jour, ennemi toujours, c'est ce que tout le monde disait à propos de toi et moi. Est-ce vrai ? J'aimerais tant ne pas y croire, esperer...qu'un jour...les familles Potter et Malefoy s'allient.**  
It was always there - C'était toujours comme ça**

Et crois moi, ça ne changera pas. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous apprécier, et pourtant... j'aurais aimé.**  
You don't know what it's like - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est**

Non tu l'ignore. Toujours et à jamais.**  
What it's like - Ce que c'est**

Ce que c'est que d'être Harry Potter.

Fin.

* Welcome to my life de Simple Plan.


End file.
